


Precious Metals

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: Please forgive my self-indulgence.





	Precious Metals

Copper like the shine of her hair  
Copper like the scent of fresh blood  
Copper kettles heating in the night  
Brewing the comfort of home

Tin like the thinness of his skin  
Tin like the beating of his heart  
Tin roof raindrops in the night  
Soothing echos of home

Iron like the strength of their bones  
Iron like the blood in their veins  
Iron calling like a lodestone  
Bringing them back home. 

Silver like the light in your eyes  
Silver like the cool river’s sheen  
Silver strands of moonlight  
Singing to you of home 

Gold like the sound of my tears  
Gold like the strings of my heart  
Gold the early morning turns to day  
Calling me back home


End file.
